Coeur de glace
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Et si le procès de Loki ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Les Chitauris attaquent, le Dieu s'enfuit... Et Tony ne trouve rien de mieux à faire de s'agripper à lui au moment où il utilise sa magie. Comment survivre face à son ennemi et le désert gelé qu'est Jötunheim ?... LokiXTony Stark, Yaoi.


Et oui, après 28 histoires - _selon le site, je ne me suis pas amusée à compte_r - sur Saint Seiya, je me suis enfin décidé à changer de registre ! - _ce qui est faux en vérité... Car j'ai deux autres fics hors Saint Seiya que je n'ai pas publié, même si cela devrait venir sous peu... Mais peu importe !_ Alors, j'ai débuté cette fic il y a... Hum, deux semaines je crois, suite à une discussion avec ma meilleure amie pour trouver quelques idées de fictions ^^ Nous avons proposé les bases d'une fiction longue que je prendrais sûrement le temps d'écrire sous peu, mais j'ai proposé me faire la main sur autre chose avant. J'espère juste avoir respecté le caractère des personnages xD

Sinon, il peut rester des fautes parce que ma sœur refuse de me corriger à cette heure-ci. Et comme ma best, **Laulaustory,** n'a toujours pas corrigé mon dernier écrit alors qu'elle l'a depuis quelques temps, je ne vais pas lui en envoyer un autre de suite ;) Et enfin, parce qu'à force d'en parler succinctement à ma chère **Épinespourpres**, elle meurt surement d'envie de me lire et que je lui fais donc ce plaisir :p Cependant, dés que j'aurais la correction, je l'a mettrais en ligne, ne vous en faites pas ^^

Disclaimer: L'univers d'_Avengers_ et d'_Iron Man_ appartient à **Marvel** si je ne me m'abuse et les films homonymes à** Joss Whedon** et **Jon Favreau** (_si j'en crois allociné, ce sont eux qui les ont réalisés en tout cas..._). En bref, rien est à moi, flûte ! Ah, il y a également une des répliques qu'échangent Tony et Loki n'est pas de moi mais de **StatesAlchimistes**, qui fait _CDZ Abrégé_. Voilà !

**Notes:** Comme beaucoup de fics parlent d'un Loki qui est envoyé sur Terre pour expier ses fautes, j'ai décidé de changer :p Et c'est du IronFrost parce que j'adore ce couple - _oui, moi qui suis pourtant fan d'inceste... Gomen... _ Enfin, après avoir vu le film, j'ai bien noté que Tony et Loki se vouvoient... Mais comme ça fait pas classe, j'en tiens pas compte ici 8D

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Mise à jour avec corrections: 17.12.12

.

Cœur de glace

* * *

**La demande est chaude, le merci est froid.**

* * *

Par moment, le grand Tony Stark se demandait s'il réfléchissait vraiment avant d'agir. Après tout, son génie était plus que connu et reconnu. Ce qu'il imaginait, il le construisait. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Sans limites, si ce n'est celles de son corps.

Et son corps allait le lâcher si cela continuait.

Quelle idée...

Quand Thor avait proposé aux Avengers de venir à Asgard pour assister au procès de Loki - _en priorité_ - et visiter son royaume - _ce qui leur plairait plus à dire vrai_ -, ils avaient acceptés avec enthousiasme. Et il y avait de quoi l'être, quand on voyait les lieux ! Grandiose et vaste, le Palais battait - _et de loin !_ - sa Tour de par sa taille... Et l'accueil ! Il y avait eu une fête du tonnerre - _sans jeu de mots_ - pour leur arrivé. Boire sans se préoccuper de rien, draguer presque toutes les filles qui passaient et rire de tout avec des hommes qui avaient sûrement plus de biceps que de cerveau. Ca comblerait pas mal de gens.

Autant dire que la gueule de bois du lendemain n'avait aucunement été joyeuse. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Ils étaient là pour s'amuser d'un côté, sans Fury et sans obligations quelconque. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, le procès du prince déchu ne se déroulerait pas avant quelques jours, alors bon...

Et ils avaient visité. La ville, les alentours. Ils avaient même eu l'honneur - pour certains - de s'entraîner contre les Asgardiens, ce qui pourrait toujours faire classe sur un CV. D'ailleurs, Point Break était pas le plus développé, question muscles... Mais ça ne valait pas Hulk bien sûr !

Ils avaient pu apprendre l'histoire des lieux, pas totalement identique à celle de leurs livres.

Ils vivaient quoi.

Puis débuta le procès, comme un rappel à l'ordre de leur présence dans ce monde.

Loki n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, si ce n'est qu'on lui avait enlevé son bâillon - _pour qu'il réponde aux accusations ?- _Mêmes habits, même coiffure, mêmes menottes... Il les avait vu, bien entendu. Et sourit ironiquement, sans avoir l'air surpris, sans être inquiet par ce qui lui risquait d'arriver. Comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

La confrontation avait été... Violente. Odin avait pensé la centrer sur l'attaque de son presque-fils sur Midgard mais nombre de ses sujets réclamaient également punition pour quand il avait cherché à s'emparer du trône.

Et lui ne disait rien. Solidement encadré par deux guerriers, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois malgré les insultes qui fusaient vers lui. Comme s'il était au-dessus de tout cela, aussi hautain et froid que s'il se sentait supérieur à eux. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait dégénéré.

Une décharge d'énergie. Une lueur bleutée. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître - _ou peut-être pas... Il ne connaissait rien aux mesures de défenses du coin après tout _- des Chitauris avaient pénétré dans la pièce. Assez pour qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir son armure. Mais comment aurait-il pu alors que rien de "technologique" ne marchait ici ?

Les soldats du Père-de-toutes-choses avaient réagi vite et bien. Quel que soit les rangs, ils avaient fait face à cette attaque et les Avengers étaient venus les aider. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf lui, qui n'était pas capable de grand-chose sans sa carapace d'or et de rouge.

- Ces bêtes sont increvables ou quoi ?!

- Je pense plutôt qu'ils viennent aider Loki !

En regardant autour d'eux, Iron Man avait mentalement confirmé la remarque de son camarade. Les gardes avaient fait reculer le prince mais l'un d'eux était déjà tombé. L'autre faisait face, mais derrière lui...

- Il va s'enfuir !

Voilà. C'était là. S'il avait réfléchit, il aurait entraîné un de ses amis avec lui pour l'arrêter. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se précipite seul. Sans armure, totalement désarmé... Et sans rien avoir à prouver à quiconque. Pourquoi il devrait l'empêcher de partir hein ? Que Loki disparaisse ou non, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, tant qu'il ne revenait pas sur Terre. Et pourtant, il s'était précipité pour l'arrêter, comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose...

Un crépitement. Des étincelles avaient dansé le long des poignets du Dieu. Les menottes avaient fondu, littéralement, le libérant. Il n'arriverait pas à temps, c'était la pensée qu'il avait eu quand l'autre garde s'était effondré à son tour, vaincu. La créature allait rejoindre son maître, ils allaient disparaître...

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. L'image du sorcier s'était troublée légèrement avant que son sceptre ne soit visible dans sa main. Et quand le Chitauri était arrivé à sa hauteur, l'arme s'était enfoncée en lui pour le tuer sur le coup.

Tony n'avait pas ralenti, peut-être parce que tout était allé bien trop vite. Il lui avait attrapé le bras.

Et ils n'avaient plus été là.

Des fois, il se demandait s'il réfléchissait avant d'agir. Le froid qui mordait sa peau et la neige où il s'enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles avaient tendance à lui dire que non...

Quelque chose - _quelqu'un_ - le poussa violemment et il tomba sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'ils étaient dans un désert gelé ? Le bloquant sous lui, Loki appuyait fermement son arme contre sa gorge.

- Il serait plus intelligent de ne pas bouger, Anthony Stark, le menaça-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, ayant sûrement passé ses derniers temps sans parler.

- Juste Tony suffira...

Cependant, tout vantard qu'il était, il choisit d'obéir. Non, parce que le brun n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à la balancer du haut de sa Tour... Et cette fois, il n'avait pas JARVIS pour lui donner son armure à temps.

Satisfait de sa docilité, son adversaire se releva comme si de rien était, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Le milliardaire se frotta légèrement le cou avant de s'asseoir, le plus lentement possible. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Il observa l'autre un instant avant de demander:

- Alors ? Pas d'armée pour accueillir leur chef ? Tu n'as pas tourné à droite quand tu as fait mumuse avec ta magie ?

L'ancien-prisonnier eu un rire bref, sans la moindre joie.

- Les Chitauris ? Ils étaient là pour me tuer, pas pour me libérer. Ou m'emmener pour me torturer jusqu'à ce que je crève, ce qui revient plutôt au même.

- Sympa tes potes !

Le Dieu haussa vaguement les épaules.

- J'ai perdu la guerre, il fallait s'y attendre. Les prisons d'Asgard sont protégées par d'anciens rituels qui empêchent l'utilisation de la magie. Aussi, j'avais calculé qu'ils essayeraient pendant le procès.

Il songea à poser une autre - _une dizaine d'autres_ - questions mais jugea préférable de retenir un éternuement peu glorieux plutôt. Se mettant enfin debout, il se frictionna les bras en vain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se les gelait ici !

- Et on est où là ?

- Jötunheim. L'un des neuf Royaumes.

Ce n'était pas un endroit très accueillant. Des pierres froides, de la neige froide, un vent froid... Y avait-il la moindre chose de chaud dans cet endroit ? Il vit Loki s'éloigner calmement.

- Hey ! Où vas-tu ?!

- Une tempête se prépare. Et je n'ai aucunement envie de rester sur son chemin.

Iron Man se hâta de le rattraper. Personnellement, il ne sentait aucune tempête, mais bon... Dans cet enfer de glace, mieux valait ne pas le perdre. Et c'était le seul qui pouvait le ramener. D'ailleurs...

- Tu ne peux pas nous téléporter à Asgard ? Nan, parce qu'on n'est pas trop équipé pour la route là...

- Pour me faire attaquer à nouveau ?

- Alors renvoie-y moi seul !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai agrippé l'autre.

- Je pensais que tu allais t'enfuir.

- C'est le cas.

Le génie soupira. A croire que rien ne le troublait. Thor lui avait bien dit qu'il était le Dieu des Mensonges et de la Ruse mais quand même... Il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. On dirait lui tiens...

- Alors j'ai bien fait de te suivre, _trésor_.

Le vilain posa son regard vert sur lui pour le détailler de haut en bas, sans aucune gêne, glissant le long de son cou, s'arrêtant un instant sur le réacteur ARK et descendit encore au point de finir par le mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui était rare.

- Que...

- Pas la moindre arme. Tes camarades peuvent faire illusion et se battre, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Ta science n'a pas de prise à Asgard. Il était donc suicidaire que tu me suives jusqu'ici, _chéri_, car tu ne peux ni te sauver, ni m'arrêter. Tu es juste... Inutile.

Le milliardaire serra les dents. Il était au courant, merci ! JARVIS ne pouvant le joindre et lui qui était trop "dépendant" de sa technologie... Ils n'étaient pas censés se faire attaquer aussi ! Alors lui balancer ça à la gueule comme ça...

Le jeune homme - _du moins, en apparence_ - ne se préoccupait pas de ses états d'âmes et était déjà repartit. Il le suivit en silence, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'il détestait cet endroit. Il ne cessait de s'enfoncer profondément dans la neige, cette dernière ayant largement trempé son pantalon. Les flocons qui avaient commencés à tomber lui obscurcissaient la vue et le vent glacial arrivait à geler ses os malgré la barrière des vêtements. Et c'était sans parler de son visage et de ses mains, à découvert face aux éléments.

Et il y avait Loki. Loki qui ne semblait pas affecté par la nature qui se déchaînait autour de lui, qui ne semblait pas souffrir de la morsure du froid... C'était injuste quoi !

- Merde !... Tu utilises ta magie c'est ça ?!

L'autre le regarda un bref instant avant qu'un fin sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Thor ne s'en est pas vanté hein ? Je ne suis pas un Asgardien mais un Jotun, un Géant des glaces. Le froid n'a pas d'effet sur moi.

- Géant ?... Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas un peu... Petit ?

Regard noir. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, ce qui tombait bien vu que ce n'était pas son cas. Il insista sans obtenir de réponse jusqu'à ce que le sorcier n'oblique soudainement sur la droite.

- Tu arrives à te repérer ?

Le prince évita une congère à moitié invisible pour lui et resta silencieux. Il ne laissa pas trente secondes s'écouler avant d'enchainer:

- Tu boudes ?

Toujours rien. Il semblait se diriger vers une falaise ou une sorte de montagne, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement. En plus, son attitude l'agaçait !

- Mais réponds à la fin ! C'est si difficile de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un craquement sourd se fit entendre sous ses pieds. Il vit à peine le Dieu se retourner que la glace se brisa sous lui, l'entrainant. L'eau se referma sur sa tête et il comprit que s'il avait eu froid un peu plus tôt, ce n'était rien face à maintenant.

En moins d'une dizaine de secondes, ce fut comme si une myriade d'aiguilles s'étaient enfoncées dans son corps, le transperçant de part en part. Les ténèbres les plus complètes l'entouraient, l'empêchant de voir autant que de respirer. Même le cercle sur son torse ne lui était pas d'une grande aide: il n'y avait littéralement plus rien autour de lui.

Il ne bougeait plus, une chape de plombs paralysant ses muscles. Sentir la mort arriver alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche par réflexe pour respirer, ses poumons qui se remplissaient d'eau...

Une forte pression sur sa poitrine. Un semblant de courant électrique parcouru ses veines et il ouvrit les yeux, inspirant une bouffée d'air douloureuse avant de se mettre à tousser, recrachant le liquide qu'il avait avalé. Loki, aussi trempé que lui, était agenouillé à ses côtés, une lueur verte entourant ses mains - _dont il mit la couleur bleutée sur le compte de la fatigue_.

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre: il le forçait déjà à se relever pour s'éloigner de la glace, le tirant à moitié vers les montagnes où il se dirigeait initialement.

- Doucement... Marmonna-t-il difficilement.

Enfin, l'autre le lâcha, lui permettant de récupérer à l'ombre de la pierre. L'humain qu'il était toussa encore, frissonna grandement... Mais son esprit ne réussit qu'à demander:

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?...

- Si Thor me rattrape, il me faut bien une monnaie d'échange. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique, personne ne m'aurait cru si j'avais dit que tu avais trouvé le moyen de te noyer.

Il serra les dents en silence. Oui, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il ait fait ceci par pure bonté... Mais quand même. Il tenta de se frictionner les bras pour se donner de la contenance et récupérer un peu de chaleur, vainement, répliquant par principe:

- C'est vrai que personne ne croira que tu as assez de sentiments pour sauver quelqu'un.

Loin d'être vexé, le Jotun lui adressa un nouveau sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner légèrement, une main sur la roche, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa voix ne tarda pas à lui revenir, lui ordonnant de venir.

Il n'aurait pas dû obéir, il le savait. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait sur Terre après tout. Mais vu son état, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le frère de son ami blond ai trouvé une solution pour les empêcher de mourir de froid. Enfin, surtout lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Une légère crevasse, telle une cicatrice hideuse sur la face de cette immensité rocailleuse, qui trouait le calcaire, mais une crevasse qui pourrait les abriter des intempéries. Certes, elle était bien petite, surtout pour deux… Mais quitte à se tenir chaud pour survivre, pourquoi pas après tout.

L'ancien ami des Chitauris s'y engagea le premier, sans lui demander son avis d'ailleurs, se laissant glisser le long de la paroi pour se mettre en position assise. Il consentit cependant à ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine afin de le laisser s'assoir en face de lui, dans une posture qui reflétait la sienne. C'était juste, très juste. Mais bon...

Quelques étincelles vertes dansèrent près de "l'entrée" et, tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri du vent et de la neige, comme si une porte venait d'être installée. En y regardant bien, il y avait bien un je-ne-sais-quoi de trouble... Mieux valait ne pas trop s'y intéresser, sait-on jamais.

Et puis ce fut l'attente. Son ennemi avait fermé les yeux comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de la situation, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Ses pensées ne cessaient de ressasser les derniers événements, comme si des "_et si_" pouvaient changés ce qui lui arrivait. Et tant de questions... Les Avengers le retrouveraient-ils à temps ? Que se passerait-il si les monstres qui les avaient attaqués les retrouvaient ? Son compagnon d'infortune se téléporterait surement, mais il n'allait surement pas hésiter à l'abandonner sur place.

Sa situation était précaire et sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, celui que le Dieu tenait. Assez frustrant.

L'engourdissement dû au froid commença à le gagner, anesthésiant son esprit alors qu'une douce torpeur s'installait dans son corps. La faucheuse se faisait cajoleuse, attendant qu'il s'endorme pour le prendre... Et comment pourrait-il lui résister, trempé comme il l'avait été ?

- Je vais finir en stalagmite... Réussit-il à chuchoter, ne sentant déjà plus ses pauvres lèvres.

Ou bien l'avait-il seulement pensé ? Rien n'indiquait que son "geôlier" ne l'ait entendu. Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard. Etonnement, cela ne l'émut pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il avait déjà trop frôlé la mort pour se croire immortel. Il savait qu'il mourait un jour, même plus tôt que ses camarades, quand ce fichu réacteur déciderait de s'éteindre. Et que laisserait-il derrière lui ? Un empire ?

... Non, juste un nom. Un nom, quelques idées et inventions, une entreprise qui avait été à son père. Et ensuite ? Certaines - _rares _- personnes pourraient peut-être réussir à décrypter ses travaux pour les poursuivre. Sa fortune serait vite dilapidée par les actionnaires. Il ne laisserait rien.

Il en avait toujours eu cruellement conscience. Les fragments métalliques qui ne cessaient de vouloir atteindre son cœur finiraient bien par arriver à leurs fins. Depuis l'attaque sur New-York, il s'était jeté à corps perdu, non pas dans l'alcool et les femmes, mais dans son travail, comme si cela compenserait son génie une fois qu'il ne serait plus. Mais ce ne serait jamais le cas. Et il n'avait pas d'héritier qui prendrait sa place comme il l'avait fait avec son paternel.

Pourtant, qui aurait cru que le grand Iron Man mourrait bêtement dans un monde totalement inconnu, totalement désarmé et vaincu par Dame Nature ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il aurait voulu soupirer. Ce n'était pas une fin qui resterait dans les annales. Pitoyable. Comment l'autre avait dit déjà ?... Inutile ? Oui, c'était ça. Il avait bien raison tiens...

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas sa voix, toute proche, qu'il entendait ?

_- Tss, tu es décidément incapable de te sauver seul ?_

Ouais, c'était typiquement ce qu'il était capable de dire. Mais que voulait-il ? Son génial cerveau ne pouvait rien faire là...

_- Aller, secoue-toi donc un peu, ou je laisserais ma fille t'emporter sans regrets._

Dire qu'il y avait tellement de questions qu'il n'avait pas posées. Tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu savoir ou faire... Comme en apprendre plus sur la mythologie d'Asgard, juste pour avoir des blagues à lâcher quand il voulait emmerder quelqu'un. Il faudra qu'il pense à le faire, à son retour...

_- Par les Ases..._

Quand il reprit connaissance, Loki dormait toujours dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout comment il avait pu se retrouver là. Bien qu'ankylosé par sa position - _et avoir passé la nuit assis sur de la pierre_ -, il n'osa pas bouger, histoire de ne pas le réveiller. Quelques volutes de magie flottaient autour de lui, réchauffant agréablement son corps... Et l'ayant sans aucun doute sauvé d'une hypothermie qui lui aurait été fatale.

Dehors, la tempête semblait s'être calmée. De la neige s'était accumulée le long de la protection mise en place par le sorcier mais pour le peu qu'il voyait, le temps s'était calmé. Un instant, il songea au meilleur moment qu'il aurait pour s'enfuir, quand ils repartiraient... Puis abandonna l'idée. Quoi que tentant, il doutait pouvoir le distancer à pied et dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il était toujours à la merci de l'autre...

Il l'observa un instant. On pourrait presque lui trouver un air innocent quand il dormait comme ça. Enfin, ce serait sûrement le cas s'il n'avait pas tenté de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Pourtant, il le détailla avec l'œil d'un connaisseur en matière de "belles" choses. Dommage qu'il ne fut pas une femme...

Son regard s'attarda sur le Sceptre qui était posé sur le sol, à portée de main. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire le poids s'il était armé ? Il lui suffirait de tendre le bras et...

- Je te le déconseille personnellement. Ma magie sera toujours plus rapide.

Il retient une grimace, le regardant comme si de rien était avant d'attaquer avec un petit sarcasme bien sentit:

- On s'réveille enfin ? Mon torse était confortable ?

- J'ai connu bien mieux, répliqua l'autre du tac-au-tac. Ton cercle de métal ne fait pas un bon oreiller. J'ai d'ailleurs songé à te l'enlever pour te voir te débattre de douleurs.

- ... Sadique.

- Oui je sais.

Il étira légèrement ses jambes avant que ses yeux verts ne rencontrent les siens et qu'il ne poursuive, un brin narquois:

- Mais en même temps, ce sont tes bras qui sont autour de ma taille...

Il résista de justesse au réflexe de se dégager, comme pour donner l'illusion qu'il avait remarqué ce détail avant, et répondit comme si de rien était:

- Dans mes rêves, c'était une charmante créature féminine qui se collait contre moi...

Cela fit rire son sauveur, un rire sans trace de moquerie quelconque, juste constitué d'amusement, ce qui était totalement nouveau chez lui.

- Ca, c'est juste parce que tu n'as jamais essayé d'hommes.

- Les hommes n'apportent pas le même genre de plaisir.

- Que tu crois, et il était totalement redevenu sérieux, l'observant même avec une pointe d'intérêt assez... Etrange.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une nouvelle réplique à lui lancer, le Géant s'était redressé contre lui, se plaquant encore plus étroitement qu'il ne l'était jusqu'alors contre son torse, avant de susurrer d'une voix sensuelle:

- En vérité, tu préfères ne pas penser à tout le plaisir que tu pourrais en tirer... Tout ce désir que tu pourrais ressentir contre le corps d'un mâle, tous ces cris que vous pourriez échanger...

Il se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, refusant de céder bien qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il refusait d'entrer dans son jeu et pourtant, il ne put empêcher son esprit de lui fournir quelques images de ce genre de scène, images qui n'étaient aucunement nécessaire quand on était ainsi collé à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie de connaître ça... Chuchota Loki avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le bon sens aurait dû lui crier de le repousser, de ne pas se laisser faire... Mais il faut croire qu'il ne l'écoutait que très peu depuis la veille car il se mit à répondre férocement au baiser, prenant le dessus sur le Dieu brun qui se laissa étonnement faire.

En quelques secondes, la situation lui échappa cependant. Une langue curieuse s'était glissée le long de la sienne pour en goûter sa saveur avant de lui permettre de jouer avec tandis que ses mains avaient agrippé le cuir pour le garder contre lui. Loin de chercher à se dégager, son ennemi - _mais l'était-il encore vu ce qu'ils faisaient ?_ - avait glissé les siennes sur sa nuque pour en profiter un maximum.

Le baiser ne prit pas fin longtemps: à peine le contact fut-il rompu que son vis-à-vis cherchait à en obtenir un deuxième, ce qu'il ne refusa aucunement, laissant même ses doigts glisser le long de son dos, ravi de lui arracher un frisson - _de plaisir ?_

Enfin, hors d'haleine, ils finirent par se séparer légèrement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient toujours et Tony pouvait désormais déceler une lueur avide dans le regard de l'autre, sûrement en réponse avec son propre désir et...

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Loki quitta ses bras pour se lever, faisant disparaitre le sort qui masquait l'entrée de leur abri... Et par la même occasion, laissait au vent le droit de venir le chatouiller de son souffle glacial.

- Que... ?

- Thor et tes amis ne sont pas loin. En redescendant vers le Nord, lui expliqua-t-il en lui indiquant une direction, tu les rejoindras rapidement.

- ... Tu me laisses partir ? Demanda-t-il surpris en se levant à son tour.

L'Asgardien hocha les épaules, désormais dehors, se recoiffant légèrement. Plus aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage.

- Les Chitauris...

- Ils ne me retrouveront pas.

Il sourit, respirant l'air frais de l'extérieur avant de poursuivre avec un léger clin d'œil à son attention:

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse attraper facilement, sauf quand je le souhaite.

Il sortit à son tour, ricanant légèrement:

- Bah tiens, tu avais souhaité servir de hochet à Hulk peut-être ?

- Je devais rentrer à Asgard pour y récupérer certains de mes effets personnels. Heimdall m'aurait repéré si j'avais utilisé ma magie alors il a fallu que je passe par des chemins détournés.

Cette fois-ci, la stupeur s'affichait sur le visage d'Iron Man. Il avait donc tout manigancé ? Non, impossible, personne ne perdrait volontairement une guerre pour quelques affaires !

- Qu'est-ce qui pouvait-être assez important pour que tu acceptes d'aller en prison ?... Attends, tu n'as pas pu les récupérer, tu étais enfermé !

Loki sourit, de ce sourire moqueur qu'il abordait si souvent et qu'il commençait décidément à détester.

- Mais ceux qui auraient pu m'empêcher de récupérer ce que je cherche sont ici, _chéri._ Et personne ne se doute que je retournerais à Asgard.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. De l'incrédulité, beaucoup de doute et un soupçon d'admiration pour la planification... Bien vite remplacer par une colère froide:

- M'embrasser était juste un moyen que je me tienne tranquille donc ?

- Oh que non...

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver à nouveau aussi proche de lui ? En contrebas, il entendit la voix puissante de Thor l'appeler mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Loki qui se penchait vers lui... Effleurant avec lenteur ses lèvres comme pour garder souvenir de leurs douceurs avant de lui chuchoter:

- Je compte bien te faire découvrir les joies du sexe masculin _chéri_... Reconstruit donc ta Tour et... Attends-moi.

L'instant d'après, il avait purement disparut, lui laissant juste la sensation de son dernier baiser et de la chaleur de son corps contre lui...

Les Avengers ne mirent en effet pas longtemps avant de le retrouver, heureux qu'il soit encore en vie. Et s'il occulta certaines scènes de son récit, il avoua que c'était à Loki qu'il devait d'être encore dans le monde des vivants, bien que rien n'expliquât son comportement.

Quand à ce qu'il était venu reprendre à Asgard, cela demeura un mystère. A peine rentré, le blond s'était précipité vers les appartements de son frère pour les découvrir dévasté, comme si le sorcier avait cherché à effacer ses traces, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

Il aurait pût lui dire que Loki allait revenir sur Midgard. Il aurait dû. Pourtant, il garda le silence, comme une promesse silencieuse qu'il lui adressait en pensée.

"_Je t'attendrais alors..."_

Et ensuite... Il improviserait. C'était dans ce domaine qu'il était le meilleur après tout.

Il lui semblait toujours entendre le rire de Loki près de lui...

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
